


The Time Castiel Called Back

by orphan_account



Series: The Coffee Shop one [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Time Castiel Called Back

Dean wiped his hands off on a rag as Bobby called out it was time for his break. It wasn’t really, he still had a half hour before it, but Bobby was probably annoyed with him. He’d been a little on edge since he’d given Castiel his number and told him to call. He hadn’t called that night, and he still hadn’t called. Dean was worried he’d changed his mind about the whole thing, or what if he got someone else’s number, someone better?  
He kicked himself for worrying. Who cares, it was just a guy. They didn’t know each other. But Dean wanted to know him. Dammit, why did he have to go into that coffee shop? It wasn’t his usual, but it’d been closer. He wished he hadn’t, because hey, attractive guy at the counter, one who still hadn’t called.  
His phone went off while he was getting coffee, and he nearly spilled it everywhere. Dean set down the pot and fished around in his pocket, pulling it out and answering it before he even looked at the screen. “This is Dean.” He said, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he continued pouring coffee.  
“Good to know the number wasn’t a fake.” Dean paused before putting the pot back, a grin splitting across his face.  
“Hey Cas. Didn’t think you’d actually call.” He answered, leaning against the counter in the break room. “You sound like you just woke up.”  
“I did. I hope this is a good time.”  
Dean chuckled. “You caught me just as I was called to break. And dude, it’s one in the afternoon. Are you usually getting out of bed this late?”  
Dean heard shuffling on the other end before Cas answered. “Not usually. Like I said yesterday, I hadn’t slept. And technically before I wasn’t out of bed, I am now though.”  
Dean laughed a bit at that. “That’s good to know. You working at all tonight?”  
“No, I’ve got the next couple of days off while Gabriel trains a new guy. Why?”  
“Well, I figured we could hang out or go for drinks or something.” Dean played with the handle on his coffee.  
“And here I was thinking you’d gotten my number with innocent intentions.” Dean heard a chuckle on the other end, and he wanted to hear it again. “Alright, where you thinking?”  
“You heard of the Roadhouse?” At the small noise of acknowledge he continued. “Alright, let’s meet there say, seven?”  
“Sounds good. I’m sure your break is almost over, so I’ll let you get back to work. I’ll see you tonight, Dean.”  
“Yeah, see you tonight Cas.” When he finally came out of the break room, he couldn’t help but smile widely, thinking about how glad he was that Cas had actually called him.


End file.
